


In (and on) Your Pink Cadillac

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "don't you dare ruin my white jeans Yuuri is2g", Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Smut, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Victor Nikiforov's Convertible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After practice finishes up for the day, Viktor suggests a road trip in the convertible, and predictably, things don't go as planned.





	In (and on) Your Pink Cadillac

“A bright summer day calls for a road trip, don't you think, Yuuri?” Viktor called from the shower stall beside him, his voice sing-song and echoing against the tile. Practice had just wrapped up for the day and both of them needed a breath of fresh air after a long conditioning session.

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully as he rinsed out his conditioner; his legs nearly reduced to jelly by Viktor's relentless training. "That sounds nice, Vitya. Can we take my car, though?" Yuuri asked, not quite in the mood to take the… as Yurio called it, the 'Barbiemobile' on a road trip.

"Nonsense, Yuuri. My car will be fine." Viktor insisted, smiling brightly as he joined Yuuri in his shower stall and stealing a few kisses. “Now hurry up! It’s a lovely day, darling, I’d hate to waste it!” he chirped, quickly ducking back out into the locker room.

Everything had been going swimmingly, enjoying easy conversation and a lovely tour of the countryside, until an unfortunately placed pothole put a screeching halt to their plans. The tire was absolutely shredded.

“Viktor, where’s your spare?” Yuuri asked after inspecting the carnage. Viktor, of course, had refused to help, on the grounds of potentially dirtying his pristine white jeans.

“My spare what?” 

“Your spare tire? And the jack? Viktor, do you not have a spare kit?” Yuuri almost laughed when Viktor cocked his head to the side like Makkachin at every one of his questions as if he was speaking in Japanese. “Call a tow truck.” And two hours later, when Viktor had drained his phone battery entirely, the whining began. The ‘Yuuuuuuuuuuri, I’m bored!’ and ‘Yuuuuuuuuuuri, when will the truck be here?’ grated on the Japanese skater’s nerves. 

“I know just as well as you do, Viktor.” Yuuri replied with a groan, rolling his eyes as Viktor pouted. “Can’t you at least find something more interesting to talk about?” The Russian stuck out a fat lower lip as he slumped into the driver’s seat, arms crossed over his chest.

“You know, Yuuri. You never did tell me about your past lovers.” Viktor cooed, pulling an old image of a flustered Yuuri on a park bench from his selective memory.

“V-Viktor! I told you everything you need to know...” Yuuri exclaimed, embarrassed despite the two of them being the only people for miles in both directions. Two cars had passed in the three hours they had been stranded.

“Mmmmmn, I only wish these elusive past lovers of yours had taught you more than missionary and cowgirl.” Yuuri flushed at the sudden, unexpected mentions of his sexual experience. “Your stamina makes up for it, but Yuuri, you’re so vanilla it’s like you’ve never watched porn before.” Viktor laughed brightly, his head tossed back against the headrest, soaking in the summer sunshine while Yuuri burned an obscene shade of red.

Something about the nonchalant way Viktor had insulted him drew it out. The burn in his cheeks faded as embarrassment gave way to something… playful, competitive. 

He’d prove Viktor wrong.

“Get out of the car.” Yuuri said. An arching silver brow rose questioningly. Viktor slowly complied, pulling the chrome handle and swinging his long legs out of the car. Yuuri admired the view of his fiancé's muscly ass before stepping out himself.

“What's this about?” Viktor purred as Yuuri rounded the front of the car. The Japanese man smiled and curled his hands into Viktor's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, heated and hungry. “Oh?” the Russian chuckled warmly, “We didn't need to get out of the car to do this…”

“No, but we did to do this.” Yuuri crooned as he pressed Viktor against the hood of the car, a soft gasp falling from those pink lips. Quick fingers reached between their bodies and pulled Viktor's half-hard cock out of his fly, the older man groaning as Yuuri's fingers wrapped around him and pulled gently. Yuuri smirked against his lips, dropping to his knees and pulling that heated flesh into his mouth.

“Mmmmnn, Yuuuuuri, what brought this on? Because I teased you for being v-vanilla?” Viktor stuttered as Yuuri's tongue quickly worked him to full hardness.

Yuuri released his cock with a wet ‘pop’ and looked up, Viktor shivering at the intense heat in his heavy-lidded eyes. " _Da._ And I was curious."

"A-about what?" Viktor wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer as Yuuri continued to torture him, his hand stroking him slowly and deliberately, his breath hot on the wet tip of his cock.

Yuuri smirked up at him. "If the Living Legend is an exhibitionist." Viktor threw his head back just as Yuuri swallowed him whole, the sudden hot wetness that engulfed his cock making his fiancé's thighs tremble.

"Oh god, Yuuri~" Viktor groaned as his hand wound itself into that messy mop of ebony, earning a low, vibrating moan that rumbled through his cock as Yuuri sucked. " _Blyad_ , you're s-so good at this..." he panted as Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and bobbed messily along his length, the flushed head of his cock disappearing into the heat of his mouth and kissing the back of his throat with every stroke. 

A flash of silver caught in Viktor's periphery, an oncoming car. His heart leapt into his throat. Someone was going to see this.

"Yuuri, s-someone’s coming-" the Russian's half-hearted protest was quickly lost as his fiancé dug his nails slightly into his hips and sucked hard on his head, his tongue drawing precome from his slit in a rough, possessive way that made him melt onto the hood. He gripped the hood like it was the only solid thing in the world as Yuuri continued his assault, rolling his tongue over his stretched foreskin in that way that always made him shudder and beg for more, that made beads of perspiration build on his brow and at the back of his neck, that had him muttering garbled Russian.

His eyes flew open just as the car sped past, locking with the shocked driver for a split second. He had just seen Yuuri sucking him off on the roadside. He could have recognized them, even in that tiny moment. _Holy shit._

"Fuck, Y-Yuuri, o-okay you win. Y-You aren't vanilla-" 

Yuuri hummed around his flesh and swallowed him deeper, burying his nose in the soft patch of silver hair at the base of his cock, finding it remarkably difficult to suck Viktor off and smirk triumphantly at the same time.

"Y-Yuuuuuuuri, god, cl-close!" Viktor's grip in Yuuri's hair tightened as his hips snapped forward without his control, his orgasm tearing from him without warning. Yuuri moaned loudly as he swallowed around him, the musky taste of Viktor warm on his tongue. Viktor collapsed against the hood, panting and squirming with overstimulation as Yuuri licked every drop of come off his spent cock. Yuuri smirked when he pulled off, licking his lips with a lewd tongue.

"For fuck's sake, Yuuri, are you trying to kill me?" 

"Mmm, nope.” Yuuri said flippantly, slowly standing from his kneeled position. “Just trying to prove a point."

"Point made, you fiend. _Honestly, in broad daylight._ " Viktor grumbled in Russian as he wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"You should know better than to challenge me, Vitya. And besides, you weren't complaining a moment ago..." Yuuri teased, swaying his hips as he walked around the front of the car and slid back into the passenger seat, like he hadn't just made his fiancé come in public.

"Yuuri… you know I’ll have to get my payback for that, _da_?” Viktor teased opening the door and settling back into his own seat, trying to sound pouty despite the excited shiver down his spine. "We could have gotten arrested for that."

"Really?" Yuuri leaned closer, whispering in the shell of Viktor's ear. "What else could we get arrested for?"

Viktor shuddered as a thought rolled into his head. "Mmmm, a few things."

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, a questioning eyebrow arching up. "Like what, Vitya?"

“Would you like to find out, darling?” Viktor teased, matching Yuuri’s expression with a silver eyebrow lifted on his forehead. Yuuri chuckled, soft and deep, his voice still rough after his fast and hard work.

“I’d love to, Viten’ka.” Yuuri purred, feeling himself twitching in his athletic pants. Viktor closed the gap between them and caught Yuuri’s lips with his, humming low and dark as the kiss deepened. Their kiss crescendoed with roving tongues and quick, hitched breaths, teeth grazing lips and soft, swallowed moans. When they parted, Yuuri knew he had that look on his face, the moony, love-struck expression that Viktor loved to tease him for, but god, was he past caring. He pulled away to see Viktor’s carved cheeks flushed bright pink, his lips parted and wet, and his bright blue, summer sky eyes nearly occluded by dark pupils.

“Let’s move this to the backseat, _da_?” Viktor said in the tiny space between their lips, and Yuuri eagerly scrambled to climb over the center console and crawl into the backseat; graciously roomy, as most classic cars are. Viktor chuckled softly and got out of the car, opting for the more graceful entry of opening a back door. But Yuuri couldn't complain, not with the lovely view of Viktor’s swollen erection pushing against his white jeans. “Turn around for me, Yuuri.” Viktor instructed, using the low, velvety tone that made Yuuri melt. 

Yuuri held Viktor’s eye as he slowly turned around, facing out of the car and away from his fiancé, listening to the soft sounds of shifting leather and the gentle movement of the car underneath them. His heart rate spiked as he felt the gentle and assuring pressure of Viktor’s body behind his, his strong hands dipping under his shirt and wrapping around his hips. His voice was soft as he told him to make himself comfortable while sliding the sneakers from his feet to protect the leather. The sun felt nice on his back as he found a comfortable position, his knees up on the soft leather seat, elbows folded beneath his chin, resting on top of the door. 

“You look lovely, detka… stay just like that for me.” Viktor murmured, hooking his fingers into Yuuri’s sweatpants and pulling them down inch by teasing inch. Yuuri moaned softly as warm sunshine met his skin, the sensation of it felt like an extension of Viktor’s touch, and the thrill of being seen, well… that’s all part of the fun.

"Viktor… are you going to-" Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as long fingers gently pulled his cheeks apart, puffing a hot breath against his hole.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Yuuuuu-ri..." Viktor chuckled darkly, mirroring the younger man's words as he flicked a teasing tongue over his fiancé's hole and smirking when Yuuri shuddered.

" _K-Kuso!_ " Yuuri gasped, his legs nearly liquefying as Viktor's tongue slipped past his ring of muscle and he felt that wetness push inside him. "Oh god, yes!"

Viktor dug his fingers into the firm globes of Yuuri's ass, driving his tongue deep inside his fiancé's hole, keeping the long wet muscle rigid to fuck him thoroughly.

"Mmmmmfffff~" Viktor moaned as Yuuri canted his hips back into his face, his needy, gasping cries coaxing him back to full hardness.

"V-Viktor, s-sooo good, s-so hot, your tongue, more, need more please~" Yuuri moaned into the crook of his elbow as Viktor pressed his tongue fully in. Viktor greedily drank in those desperate noises; he made a seal around Yuuri's rim and sucked gently on that tender skin. Yuuri shrieked. He reached around Yuuri's front and took his dripping length in his hand, fucking him open with his tongue in time with slow, teasing strokes over his cock, flicking his wrist over the head just right.

" _Da, da, da, da, da_ , Viktor!" Yuuri moaned breathlessly, rocking back onto Viktor’s mouth shamelessly, his voice squeaking and cracking as pleasure rolled over him in waves. Viktor retracted his tongue from Yuuri's ass, lapping the drool and wetness with a smirk as his fiancé shuddered and mewled, bucking his hips back into thin air impatiently.

"Want more, _lyubov moya?_ " He whispered, his hot breath teasing that wet hole as he continued to stroke Yuuri's cock. "You taste so good, Yuuri. Should I keep going like this, or...?" Yuuri looked over his shoulder and pressed his hips up again in a lewd display. Viktor gulped at the fiery flash in those amber eyes.

"M-more, Vitya. Fuck me, please. N-need you inside me…” Viktor chuckled as he leaned over the driver’s seat, plucking a bottle of lube he had stashed in the center console.

“Anything for my Yuuri." He drizzled the liquid over Yuuri's entrance and savored the hissing breath that followed, easily sliding his pointer finger in.

"V-Vitya..." Yuuri moaned as that long digit twisted inside him gently, the noise encouraging Viktor to quickly add another finger.

"So good for me like this, Yuuri. So willing and pliant under my touch... do you want my cock, sweetheart? Is that what my needy Yuuri wants?" Viktor teased darkly, scissoring his ass open for him, the wet squelch of lube sending a twitch through his core. “My little exhibitionist wants me to fuck him out in the open, where anyone could see, isn’t that right?”

"Yes, please!" Yuuri's wanton sobs pulled a low growling moan from Viktor as he slicked himself up. The thrill of being seen, of someone catching them ignited frenzied arousal in both of them. Yuuri's back arched and he moaned shamelessly, filthy Japanese spilling from his lips as Viktor drove himself in to the hilt.

"That's it, Yuuri." Viktor hissed, gripping the smaller man's hips and pistoning in and out of him. "Sing for me. You have such a filthy little mouth. I love it when you moan like this… so dirty for me, aren’t you?”

Yuuri's body felt like it was about to burst, his very core clenching in spasms at the dark tone in Viktor's voice; Viktor knew how much Yuuri loved his dirty talk. " _Hai!_ Y-yes, 'myours, Viktor…”

"Good, my good little needy boy, that's it, _mmmnnngh,_ so good at taking my cock." Viktor growled as his balls slapped against Yuuri's perineum, his shrieking cries racing him up to the edge as Yuuri clenched around his dick erratically. He screamed Viktor's name as he was undone, his legs turning to jelly as Viktor fucked him through his orgasm, spurts of come painting the pristine white leather, spilling into Viktor’s hand. 

"Yuuuuuri, so good for me, so t-tight, you want my come, _da_? Filthy little _detka_ wants me to fill him up?" Viktor felt that tightening in his core as Yuuri moaned a yes in a language that wasn't Japanese, Russian or English. "Then take it." Viktor hissed as he bottomed out, hard and deep, his cock pulsing as his body emptied into Yuuri's. Yuuri whimpered, shaking uncontrollably against the door of the car as Viktor ground against his hole, leaning over him to leave a hickey on his neck as he came, filling him with his spend. 

“You know I don’t think you’re vanilla, Yuuri. You didn’t have to prove yourself like that.” Viktor hummed against his neck, steadying his fiancé as he withdrew and pulled his sweatpants back up with a playful swat to his butt. “It’s a shame you can't clean up until we get home."

"W-what? Why?" Yuuri blinked owlishly, his orgasm-hazy brain struggling to focus to anything other than the blissful post-sex high. "We have the stuff-"

" _Da_. But the tow truck's just arrived." Viktor winked and pointed at the beige truck that had just turned the corner up ahead, sliding back into the driver's seat cool as ice, Yuuri scrambling to get to the passenger seat, just as a dark stain appeared on the seat of his pants, Viktor's come seeping slowly down the inside of his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did by leaving kudos, and leave a comment if you'd like! I love hearing from you, it truly makes my day!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)
> 
> original concept written with help from [Lauriana25](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25)


End file.
